Hylan Heat
by LadyKimmey
Summary: Accepting gave them a choice. Leaving granted them the chance to make a difference. Sakura, Ino and Hinata leave to train, deciding to give up on the ones they love. What will happen while they are gone and will those they left behind realize what was lost? Sak/Ita, Ino/Asu, Hin/? RATED M FOR A REASON IN LATER CHAPTERS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks for clicking on this new fic. So far I am going to make the pairing of Sakura x Itachi, Ino x Asuma and Hinata x Neji. The reasons for the pairings are as follows: First, I do not agree with the after-war/epilogue of the Naruto series. I can handle the Sakura/Sasuke pairing, however, in some ways I don't really think he deserves her. Despite liking the pairing, if some guy would have acted the way he did towards her, he would have to do some serious, major, gigantic ass-kissing to make me forgive him. But from what I read, he does apologize but he is gone alot in the later years and away from home alot. No one deserves that, really. He should be worshipping her and wanting to be with his family. So in this fic I will just give her to someone that will appreciate and love her like she deserves. For the Ino/Sai ending, I ship the couple, I really do but I also see it as being somewhat boring. Unless someone was to add some angst factor in there which I don 't see happening in the canon. I've always liked the idea of her being in an angsty relationship with Asuma but of course he did die in canon so I'm going to improvise and make it happen during this fic. Now, the most ewww, OMG! pairing in this fic would be the Hinata x Neji. Let me say this; cousins marrying is still legal in over 20 states here in the U.S... It is also still done over in other countries and realistically in clans, it is done to keep their secrets and blood pure. I'd rather see Hinata with Kiba or Shino, hell even Choji, before I want to read or write something with her and Naruto. I don't mind using it as a filler for a story, just mentioning it but I won't ever actually pair them as a working couple in my fic. I simple do NOT agree with that canon pairing in the end. Hinata is a great character, she is awesome and very pretty. I honestly do NOT think that it should take what it did for Naruto to realize all of this. I could probably debate it with readers (I have already done so with my daughter) but in my opinion, I did not see any attraction on Naruto's part when it came to Hinata. A bond of friendship yes, but not the attraction of someone being in love with another. I see their relationship as her being a fall-back when he didn't end up with Sakura. Up until the war began, even Sai made mention of how strong Naruto's love was for Sakura and then after the war, he is going to be with Hinata? NOT! She doesn't deserve to be a rebound and needs someone to that will see her as being hot and that will pin her against the wall and ravish her until she is raw. For her and Neji in this fic, I'm working from him noticing even as children that she was cute and him having hidden feelings from a young age that deepened, of course he did die but if you aren't put off with that kind of relationship you'll just have to wait and see how this all comes about.

Pairings: Itachi x Sakura, Asuma x Ino, Neji x Hinata

Warnings: Nothing in this chapter, except the mention of underage pregnancy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Not Naruto, cause if I did Neji wouldn't be dead and Sakura would have kicked Sasuke in the sacs.

Last AN: I don't know about all the sages on Naruto, I recall the white snake and the toad, so I thought of something that would be ideal for all women, to represent beauty and grace so this is what I came up with. If anyone else had something close I promise I did not know and I picked names, etc... as I saw best for my fic. The fic is canon up until the end of the war, I do not have it where Tsunade retired immediately after it all, she stays Hokage for a few years after the war and hasn't turned it over yet. I will have it that Kakashi takes the position after her. Also Gai, doesn't remain broken and doesn't need a chair forever. Also, Lee doesn't end up with an unknown chick, I like him with Tenten if anyone. With that said, please enjoy chapter one.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter One

How much longer was the screaming going to last? The entire Hyuuga compound could hear what was being said and Hinata was sure that the elders were no where near finished with her youngest sibling. If they really wanted to keep the entire affair quiet, why make it possible for anyone listening to hear every word being said? By now the entire village had to know exactly what her younger sister had gone and done. What she'd done at such a young age and with who. Hinata was positive the only reason her sister wasn't being flayed alive was because she had done it with another member of the main branch. The shinobi in question was the same age as herself but was of no importance. Her father was in an uproar, saying that the man had done this in order to gain a higher position in the family. What better way to gain power than to impregnate the heir? It was sad, her little sister was already having sex and at eighteen, she was still a virgin. The few kisses she had shared with her ex hadn't went any further than some necking.

For six months after the war, Naruto had tried to be with her in vain. As much as she had loved him, she knew when she had lost. His heart would never belong to her and she accepted that. She loved him enough to let him go and to find someone that could make him happy. That someone wasn't her, this she knew. What she didn't know was what she wanted now that she had given up on her first love. Dating was far from her mind and she had been spending the last few months training with her friends. Female friends, since her former teammates had gone their own way after the war. Kiba was training for a squad solely of trackers, specializing in hunting and capturing rogue-nin. Shino had joined ANBU and she rarely saw him these days. Their former sensei had retired completely and was raising her son as a single mother. Although there was the rumor that Kakashi Hatake had been seen leaving the residence at night, on several occasions. No one thought ill of either of them, both were old enough to know what they wanted and Hinata wanted her sensei to move on and find happiness.

As her old team were finding their place, Hinata was stuck in a rut. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do as a shinobi, nor did she know what to do with her personal life. What she did know was that she wasn't going to allow her family to dictate her future. For the last decade of her life, she hadn't been good enough in their eyes to lead them. It was true that she had surpassed her sister in the last two years but she still had no desire to lead. She didn't want the responsibility of commanding others or the tight leash that accompanied it. Even now her father wasn't allowed to have a personal life and was always stressing over how to best serve the family. For so long her freedom had been certain.

"I say she is unfit to take over when it is time." This wasn't what Hinata wanted to hear but it was causing a clamor and many were agreeing. The elder was now looking at Hinabi like she was one of Shino's bugs and nothing would be more satisfying than to smash her. "Hinata-san is more than capable of taking over the position. We will just have to ensure she finds a suitable

husband to make up for her weaknesses, less her kindness lead the family into ruin."

They still considered her to be weak because she was kind. Hinata clenched her fists and willed herself not to speak out of turn. She didn't understand why they were being so unfair. Just have the two marry and Hinaba could still take over when the time came. Her sibling was still capable of doing the job, while she would always be ill-fit to lead. There was no changing who she was, and she didn't want to change. Her father was about to say his piece but there was a frantic knocking on the doorway.

"What is it?" Hiashi snapped at the intrusion. His temper was barely being held in check and another minute of their idiocy would have him striking a few senile bastards. He did not wish to listen to their opinions. His youngest had made a mistake but it wasn't something they couldn't handle. He wanted to remind all of them that none had remained faithful to their wives and would still be sowing their oats if their equipment wasn't so damn rusty. Hinabi could raise the child alone or the two could marry and he'd make sure the boy knew that mistreating his youngest daughter would not be tolerated. The problem was, this was giving them a reason to try and put Hinata in charge, all so they could use her kindness against her. A few of the elders still weren't happy with the way things were changing and they saw her as being easy to manipulate. He wanted Hinata to lead a life away from clan issues.

"Sorry, summons from the Hokage. She says it is of great importance that you and your eldest are to report immediately to her office." The messenger paled as the many eyes turned to him. "I was told to escort you both. Please, come with me."

.

.

.

.

.

What did he see in her? Ino tightened her hold on the broom as the pair stopped across the street. The blonde twat was pointing at something inside the other shop. She couldn't hear what was being said but the slight smile gracing the normally bored face caused her blood to boil. Whatever Temari of the Sand was saying couldn't be that amusing or interesting. Then again, something was keeping her former teammate at the other kunoichi's side. She just wanted to know what it was about Temari that was different. Why couldn't she make Shikamaru see herself as anything other than a comrade and friend?

Ino could still recall when everything had changed for her. Up until the war she had fancied herself in love with Sasuke. That was until she had felt their lives slipping away as she held their hands. It had hit her that she might really lose them. The pain of losing someone so sweet and caring as Choji had stung horribly. What had broken her heart was the thought of losing the other. Knowing she could lose Shikamaru had hit her differently. Then they had woken up and she had known what the difference was. What she felt for one was deeper and much more complicated. As the months passed, she had watched Shikamaru more closely to discover what it was. As the jealousy ate away at her, she knew what it was. Dammit, she hadn't even been this jealous over Sasuke when it came to competing with Sakura. Back then it had been more of a game to her. What she felt seeing Temari place a hand on the shadow-nin's slender waist, had her pissed and ready to bring the broom across the bushy head.

What could she do? After realizing that she wanted him as more than a friend, she had tried to flirt with him. He seemed oblivious to all of it. Choji had noticed her attempts at getting attention and had simply asked if she was alright. Hell No, she wasn't alright! The four times she had tried to get Shikamaru to go on a date with her, he had stated that he would rather go take a nap. It had to be her because he didn't seem to have a problem finding time to hang out with broomhead.

The more she thought about it, Ino knew what the problem was. It was the same as what she'd told Hinata. If a guy is going to like you, then the attraction will be there from the start. Even if one doesn't act upon it, the pull will be there. He isn't going to just wake up one day and say 'Wow, she is really pretty.' There was also the personality factor and loving who they were. If Naruto wasn't in love with Hinata's person after so many years, it wasn't going to happen. Not unless they changed for the guy but was that really being true to themselves? They were in the same boat. Shikmaru obviously didn't find her appealing after all this time. If the idea of them being more as friends hadn't crossed his mind in all these years, it never would. He just wasn't that into her and it was something she had to deal with. She was herself and she couldn't be happy with someone if she wasn't happy with herself. There was something about Temari that Shikamaru was drawn to and getting angry wouldn't change anything.

All she could do was to continue sweeping up the mess she had made. A true friend would wish him the best, even if it meant he wouldn't end up with her. It hurt but she didn't want to be spiteful and wrong. As Hinata had advised her, 'If you really love someone, you love them enough to let them go.' Which is what her wise friend had done, it was time she did the same. No matter how much it stung, she owed it to Shikamaru to want him to be happy. It wasn't his fault she'd end up aging badly and a spinster.

Not having a boyfriend would just give her more time to focus on other things. Like helping out at the shop and her job at the hospital. If she couldn't be a good wife, she'd be a good med-nin. That way when Temari had their first son, she could tell them how it was ugly just like the mother. "I'm pathetic and he bought it for her?!"

The two were stepping out of the shop, the blonde with a box under her arm. Since when did Shikamaru waste his earnings on frivolous things? He would always complain when she asked him to pay for her dinner but he was going to buy that twit something? Why buy her a hat when you'd still be able to see her fat face? He would be better off buying her a damn mask. "You freaking jerk!"

"Who, me?" Kakashi frowned and pointed a finger at his chest in question. What had he done? All he had done was step inside the shop and he was already being called names. The poor broom made a snapping sound as the girl spun around. He was already regretting being the one sent to collect the kunoichi. He should have offered to go fetch Sakura but he knew he wanted to avoid that scenario. If he went to get his former pupil, the others would want to know what was going on and he'd been instructed by the Hokage not to speak to anyone about this. The three would find out what was going on when they got to the office. The only reason he was privy to the information was because the Hokage had asked him for his opinion concerning her three choices. In the last four years he had been on plenty of missions with all three and knew them well enough to give an accurate and non-biased opinion.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Had he witnessed her entire display? From the weary expression she'd say the shinobi wasn't certain about taking another step inside. She wouldn't take her anger out on him. It wasn't his fault that Shikamaru was a toad or that she couldn't control her emotions. Bad enough that she would have to explain to her mother why she'd have to go purchase another broom.

"Ino-chan, I've come to inform you that the Hokage requests your presence immediately in her office." He really hoped the girl would come along peacefully and not throw a tantrum. The sooner the meeting was done, he'd be able to enjoy a romantic dinner with his woman. "Please don't ask me about what, I'm just the messenger."

What did Tsunade-sensei want? Ino knew she had done nothing wrong at work and she hadn't failed any of her missions recently. Was it another mission? That had to be the reason for the summons. If it got her out of the village for a few days then she'd accept it. Whatever got her away from the pair that was now walking past her shop, unaware of the pain they were causing.

.

.

.

.

.

What did Tsunade-sensei want with her this time? Sakura hoped it wasn't more questions about yesterday's mission. The report had said it all and she didn't think any of it had been her fault. Seeing as Shizune had come to fetch her just as they had sat down to eat, she could only ponder what was so important that she wasn't allowed to finish her meal. The worst part was that Naruto had been paying and she was going to miss out on it. Her stomach was aching along with her chest.

If she were honest, her stomach dulled in comparison to the pain constantly in her heart. Sakura was doing her best to put on a brave face and pretend that she was perfectly fine with being just friends with Sasuke. She had promised herself that when he returned, she wouldn't do like before. She would support him as a friend and a comrade. Throwing herself at him would only push him away further. He had returned but he was still nursing emotional wounds and needed time to adust after everything that had happened. The last thing he needed was her trying to flirt and make her feelings known.

Feelings that weren't returned. She knew that somewhere, she held a special place in his heart. They had been teammates and friends before. She liked to think that at one time he might have developed something deeper but it wouldn't happen now. Too much had happened between them, too much negative. Since the return, they had yet to properly discuss the fact that he had tried to kill her on two occasions. If not for Kakashi and Naruto interfering he would have ended her life. Naruto had brought it up one evening while they were alone and tried to convince her that Sasuke really wouldn't hurt her. However, when she had brought it up to Kakashi-sensei, she had known that she wasn't the only one that knew the truth. Sasuke had really meant to kill her and it was a fact that she couldn't change. No matter his reason or his state of mind at the time, he had proven one thing: his feelings for her were no where near what she felt for him.

Team Seven still did a lot of things together but Sakura could feel the void that was growing between her and the others. Sasuke was once again getting close to Naruto and their friendship was getting stronger with each day, while the bond she had shared with him was growing weaker. It was something she couldn't prevent or deny. She would never be with him romantically and one day he would find someone to love. Someone he wouldn't be able to bring himself to hurt no matter what they had done. Someone he would die to protect, someone to help him carry on his clan. She'd have better luck trying to date Lee.

The thought made her smile. Being with Lee would never happen and she would never consider dating him. That chance had been lost months ago. Everyone had noticed the tension between him and Tenten after they returned from a mission. The two had been so cute with the awkwardness and the blushing. It had done her heart good when Lee had found her one day to confess. He apologized for not being able to keep his promise to always love her. He had been scarlet as he explained that his heart now belonged to his partner and he wanted to focus all of his effort on making the weapon specialist happy. Sakura had hugged him and wished him the best. The two were perfect together and it was nice to see that one of them had found something.

What she did feel bad about was the failed relationship between Naruto and Hinata. Somehow she felt like she was to blame for it. Sakura had known how he felt before the war had started and how he had still loved her. Then as soon as the war had ended, he had tried to be with Hinata. Ino had been correct, feelings don't change that easy and the Hyuuga was just a rebound for Naruto. She was sure that he did hold some tender emotions towards Hinata, it just wasn't the kind needed to make a lasting relationship.

"Here we are, Sakura-chan. The others should already be inside waiting for you." Shizune knocked and announced their presence before sliding the door open. Sure enough, the other two kunoichi were inside waiting along with the Hyuuga leader. Thankfully, there was only one parent that would need to be brought into the discussion. Ino and Sakura were more or less on their own and could make a decision by themselves. She hoped that the man would be considerate and think about what was best for his daughter and not his clan this time. This was the perfect opportunity for all of them and it would be a waste not to accept.

"Come in, I was about to send out a search party." Tsunade indicated that the door should be shut tight behind them. What was about to be said would stay in this room until she was ready for others to know about this. First she had to discuss the option with the three and see who she was going to lose. When she had been approached, she had mulled over the many choices. As soon as it was asked, her mind had conjured up the two med-nin. As much as she didn't want to lose her two pupils, they were excellent candidates. But the favor had been for three, not two. Trying to think of a third that would be acceptable had given her a migraine. It was Shizune who had thrown Hinata's name in. As a Hyuuga she had excellent chakra control and the girl was extremely kind and compassionate.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Sakura addressed her formally seeing that they weren't alone in the room. Standing next to the desk was a middle-age woman in strange clothing. She was positive she had never seen the woman in the village before. The clothing was a dead giveaway that she wasn't from around here. Not many wore all white with a veil. A mission? Why else was Hinata and Ino here? The Hyuuga elder was also here, was that a bad sign? A mission wouldn't need two Hyuuga on the team.

"Indeed, now that you are all here I will begin." Tsunade placed her chin in her hands, searching each kunoichi for a reason not to make the offer. All three were perfect for this type of training and she'd be a fool not to offer it to them. This went further than anything she could ever hope to offer her pupils. Not to mention the chance it would give Hinata. That one was meant for more than being a simple member of a prestigious clan. "I wish to introduce you to a very old friend of mine, Sanada Kyako. These three here are Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura. The gentleman there is Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Watch who you are calling old." Kyako snorted at the introduction. Even if she was ten times the age of the slug, she was still in her prime. She still had many years ahead of her and could still hold her own in battle if necessary. "It is good to finally meet you three, I've been told so much about you already. Oh, it is also a pleasure to meet you as well, Hiashi-san."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sakura bowed along with the rest of them. This woman was obviously an old friend of the Hokage's so it was best to show proper respect. The woman also was the reason they had been summoned, a client? They would probably end up escorting her somewhere from the looks of it.

"Not only is she an old friend, she has come to the village seeking a favor. One I have agreed to grant and you three have been chosen." Tsunade only hoped that Hiashi wouldn't put up much of a fuss about Hinata going. Doing so he would lose all control over his daughter's future actions and decisions but it would be for the best. Hinata wasn't made for clan politics and deserved a bright future.

"She is a disciple of Hylan?" Hiashi was positive he wasn't mistaking the markings surrounding the woman's eyes. He'd met one other disciple in his youth and had never forgotten the experience. His wife had been gravely injured while on a mission and he thought for sure he would lose her. She had been eight weeks pregnant with Hinata at the time. All those in the hospital had given up on saving his wife and child but a miracle had occurred. A disciple had been in the village and had stopped by the hospital. Within an hour, his family had been saved and he had been in debt. He had sworn to repay them one day but she had simply smiled and blessed him before departing. Not much was known about the religion except that it was all female and they were unlike other shinobi. They never took payment for their services.

"I am. If you know of our order then it will make my request easier for you to understand." Kyako felt nothing but positive energy around all three and they would be great finds if all were to decide to come. "But let me explain it so that they will understand who we are. The Order of Hylan is a very small but peaceful community. What we do is somewhat similar to that of the shinobi here, in a way. We train to save lives, to assist and see to the needs of others. We also try to spread kindness to other villages. Some would call me a Hylan Priestess."

"Others call her a nuisance." Tsunade had been given the offer to join when she had left the village but she had declined. Their rules were too strict and she knew she would have been kicked out before finishing her training. Giving up gambling was one thing, but there was no way she'd make it a week without having a drink. "Kyako has come here seeking new pupils. Their order has dwindled over the last few decades and they are looking for recruits. Sadly, not many have what it takes to become one. If it was just the discipline, they'd have an easier time but."

"But the rumor is they are trained by Hylan herself." Hiashi had taken the time to investigate the order not long after. Wanting to know who he owed such a huge debt to. It had did his heart good to know they weren't the type to hold his family's life over his head but he had been shocked to know that something like that existed. He had heard of the Toad Sage and a few others. "Hylan is rumored to be the oldest and strongest sage to exist."

"Also the most beautiful and elegant. She would be distraught if one were to forget that as well." Kyako couldn't help but smile at the man's astonishment. Out of all the sages, hers was the definitely the oldest. Hylan herself would balk at being called the strongest since most saw kindness as weakness, not strength. Their power came from their desire to help others, not to cause injury. "You are correct though, we are all trained under Hylan, the swan sage. It does take a lot of talent and determination to make it through the training. That is why I came to Tsunade to seek out three possible candidates. I asked her to choose ones that were very talented with chakra and that have mastered controlling it."

"And I have chosen three of our best kunoichi. I have personally trained two of them and Hinata has proven herself to be very determined and she too has perfect chakra control. I also must say that as far as personalities go, Hinata is also the most perfect for what you are searching for." Tsunade thought Hinata would make a great priestess. She'd be encouraged for her kindness, not frowned upon. As long as the father didn't try to impede the girl's decision to leave and make a life for herself. "I know it is a big decision for each of you to make. What she is offering is an opportunity to lead another life. It won't be too much different from what you are already doing here, especially for Sakura and Ino. It is still a life of service but in a way you would have more freedom. I have already informed you both that I can no longer teach you anything further. My time as your sensei is over and this is an opportunity for all three of you to become stronger and do something important with your life. I'm the Hokage but I won't lie, if you remain here, it will just be one shit mission after another until you retire. There is little chance of there being another war so soon or in your lifetime. I chose you three, because I thought if anyone had the drive to become something more, it was you."

"So if we agreed, would we be allowed to return to the village?" Sakura had never heard of this religion or this sage. She knew that many existed and that they could possibly train a shinobi to become stronger. Naruto was living proof of that but she never thought she'd get the chance to train under one. It wasn't just for training either, it would be joining an order made up of only women. Did she want to spend the rest of her life surrounded by females?

"Yes and no," Kyako was glad the question had been brought up. She wanted them to understand what would happen. "If you agree to accompany me, you will have to officially resign your position as a leaf shinobi. You would be committing yourself to our order and our way of life. More would be explained when we arrived at the temple but I'll tell you this. The official training would last three years, no less. At one time training under the swan sage would take no less than fifty years but we are able to trim the time drastically now. After your training is complete you would be a Hylan Priestess. Once you have crossed that point, it would be possible to return to the village at your leisure. Don't think that you would be held prisoner in the temple. We are allowed to go on pilgrimages at any time we desire. Hylan actually encourages that we do this at least once a year. As I've said, our way is to help others, we can't do that if we stay home all the time. There are commandments to follow but those will be explained when it is time."

"She means rules." Tsunade reached over to pour herself a drink. Yep, she was breaking a Hylan rule and would enjoy every sip of it. The life of a priestess wasn't for her but these three were different and could make a go of it. What did they have here? Boys? All three were single and miserable, this would be good for them. Even she didn't know everything there was about the religion because she had never joined. What she did know was that even though Kyako spoke of peace and serenity, the woman was scary when pissed. She was also the only person that had been able to beat her in a fair fight. "The decision is ultimately yours and no one else's. You may take a day to decide if you wish to go or you can remain. All I ask is that until Kyako departs the village, what has been spoken will remain in this room."

"I want to go." Hinata didn't want to take a day to think about it. As soon as she walked out of the room, they would return to the council meeting. A meeting where they were wanting her to make up for her sister's mistake. The woman's offer, it couldn't have come at a better time. This was not only a way out but it sounded like the kind of life she wanted. A life free to help others and be who she really was. It wasn't like she couldn't return to the village after her training was complete. She could always return to visit her family and friends. This was a chance for her to improve her skills, to do something important and worthwhile. She was happy that the Hokage had thought of her. Many others were probably more qualified but Tsunade-sama had chosen her for a reason. It meant the woman believed in her and she wouldn't let her down. Naruto had left for a short time to train with the toad sage and had returned a lot stronger. She couldn't imagine what she could learn in three years. But would her father be okay with her leaving?

Hiashi had known what her answer would be before she spoke. It was indeed a great honor to be chosen to train under a sage. That they had chosen and accepted his eldest child made him proud. It meant she would be leaving him and the village but it was probably for the best. If she were to remain the council would not give in until she became the leader and that kind of responsibility would slowly destroy the very light that made Hinata beautiful. This was indeed the chance she needed to become stronger and be free. He would lose his child but he would never lose his daughter. "And you shall."

"What about the elders?" What would they say? Hinata didn't want to leave her father having to explain why she suddenly abandoned the clan. However, this was a great opportunity and if the Hokage gave her permission to resign her post, then they couldn't stop her. Not when her father who was the clan leader was also agreeing to it. She would miss them terribly but this was her time to do something for herself.

"I will handle them. The Hokage has done you a great honor by suggesting you for training and I will not allow the elders to ruin this opportunity for you. You have more than shown that you have what it takes to see it through. You have made me extremely proud." Hiashi placed a hand on her shoulder, "I shall miss you but I know that you will return as your own woman and you have your father's full support."

"Well, I don't suppose I can allow Hinata to go it alone." Ino wished that she had her own father here to give her words of encouragement. She knew that if he were here, he'd be telling her not to waste time thinking about it. She did want to improve her skills and she didn't have much here. Her mother would understand and she wouldn't be alone. It was this or go back to the shop. Working at the hospital was alright but she didn't work often. She wouldn't be getting paid but so what. Money wasn't everything and helping others could give her life some meaning. There really wasn't any reason for her to remain in Konoha. If Tsuande gave them leave to resign, she wouldn't be a rogue-nin. "When do we leave?"

"Wait, you can't leave, Ino-pig!" Sakura turned on the blonde girl and wanted to punch her. What the hell was she thinking? Leaving the village? It would be nice to help others and be free to roam. It was kind of like what their sensei had been doing for years. Minus the drinking and gambling. What about their friends here? What about them? Friends that were just fine without them and didn't need them. Not really. Hadn't Naruto left on two separate occasions to go train? Dammit, hadn't Sasuke completely abandoned and turned his back on their village to go train? Why shouldn't she go? She had been selected by their Hokage to go train, it was an honor. If Hinata's father was willing to let her leave the clan to do it, it had to be a big deal to be trained by this sage. The reason she had originally gone to Tsuande was to become stronger, so she wouldn't be so useless. At the hospital she was just like any other med-nin but what if she could have a greater purpose? She could be useful in so many ways and find something along the way. There was really no reason she shouldn't go train and better herself. Naruto would probably be the first to tell her to do it, he would. She would be resigned as a kunoichi of the leaf but that didn't mean she couldn't return and still be an ally. There were other ways to help her village while helping others that were in need. "Not without me anyways. You'll be needing someone to pick up your slack when you fall behind during training."

"Want to bet, Forehead? This time we will be starting our training at the same time. We shall see who gets left behind." This time Ino planned to give it her all and not waste this opportunity. When she returned to the village after three years, she would have made something of herself. Not just the kunoichi that was partnered with a genius with bad tastes.

"That'll be me," Hinata just knew it. They were both already ahead when it came to healing, she wasn't that good at the basics. What if she drug them down because of how much she didn't know already. Could she be as good as them with medical ninjutsu? Her father had given his consent and she didn't want to let anyone down before starting.

"Nah, that'll be Forehead. Besides, we're in this together, a new team." Ino was sure Hinata would be a quick study and would catch on a lot faster than she had. They had no idea what was awaiting them once they reached this temple but as long as they stuck to it and helped each other, they'd be alright. "So, when do we leave?"

"Since it has been decided and you don't need your day to think it over. I would like to leave within the hour." Kyako was glad that all three had accepted the invitation. It would be hard work but if Tsunade thought they were capable of finishing the training, she'd have faith in them. As long as they had faith in each other and themselves, they'd come out of it as a fine priestess.

"I think that would be best." Kakashi spoke up from his spot in the corner. Now that Sakura had agreed to go, he didn't want her to delay. He agreed with Tsunade, this would be the best thing for her. She was too dependent on her feelings for Sasuke and Naruto was still too attached to Sakura to open up to anyone else. Sakura needed time away to find herself. Naruto needed time away from Sakura to realize that he was in love with the idea of being in love with Sakura. Sasuke just needed time to heal before he'd ever realize that he was about to forever push away the one thing that had always been good in his life. "I recommend that you allow Tsunade-sama say your goodbyes for you. They will understand when she informs them where you have gone. Sakura-chan, we both know that if you try to say goodbye to Naruto, he will throw a fit and cause a scene. At first he won't see that you are just doing the same thing he did years ago by leaving to train. He will not want you to leave."

"I understand." Sakura agreed completely. She didn't want them to try to talk her out of this decision. She had made it and if it was a mistake, it was hers to make, not theirs. She too was allowed to do what she wanted to become stronger. They didn't have to agree or understand, this was her life. She had her best friend going with her, along with Hinata. She was going, they were going to the Temple of Hylan.

"Is that a monkey?" Ino couldn't help her reaction seeing the small creature suddenly peak out from behind the veil. It hadn't been noticeable before, because it was so tiny. What was the woman doing with that kind of animal? It looked almost timid, but another glance proved that it was being coy on purpose.

"It's no more odd than a woman that walks around with a pig." Kyako had wondered when she'd show herself. Her neck was already getting itchy from having her nuzzled against it for hours. No doubt Saya was now curious about the three joining them.

"At least Ton doesn't throw his own feces." Tsuande had never cared for that little pest. For as long as she knew the other woman, that thing was always there on her shoulder. She had once asked why the hell she kept it around. The excuse of it being adorable was far-fetched.

"She only throws it at you, I wonder why." Kyako ran a hand over the satiny white fur, comforting her friend and companion. At least Saya didn't roll around in other's feces or eat it. Tsunade shouldn't have tried to flick her pet one evening while intoxicated. "Yes, she is a monkey and my companion. Now, why don't you three go fetch a few belongings and meet me at the front gate in an hour. Bring little because the temple will be supplying what you'll be needing for the next three years. No point in burdening yourself down with a lot of things you won't be using."

"Come Hinata, I'll need to see you off properly. I think despite their warning, you should say farewell to your sister as well." Hiashi would keep things quiet until after Hinata was long gone. He would simply lie and say she was leaving on a mission for now. The Hokage had just given his daughter a chance at a better future, he knew she'd make the most of it.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! please review...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and I will consider someone else to put Hinata with, my daughter gave me a few suggestions. To answer la-cu-na's question, I am staying as close to canon as possible in this fic, so Asuma, Itachi and whomever I put Hinata with is dead. My daughter suggested Sasori, since he would work and she thinks he is hot. I'll figure that part out in the next chapter or two. Me and my daughter, (yes I'm old and watch anime) debate about the Hinata x Naruto pairing all the time. Blah! As far as their training, I won't go into a lot of detail as to drag it out but just enough so that the reader understands the concept behind it. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.

P.S. Please don't say OMG you character bashed. There is some slight name calling in this chapter but being human, and female. WE ALL will have the tendancy to get pissy and angry when the guy we like ends up with another, we may come to accept it eventually but at first there is some jealousy and bitterness. And some name calling to make ourselves feel better. No one isn't that nice to just accept without some negative emotions.

Of course I don't own Naruto

.

.

.

Chapter Two

"Stop hogging the heat, Forehead." Ino shifted closer to the fire, using a hip to force the other kunoichi to move a bit to give room. The night air had turned chilly for some reason and she hadn't packed the appropriate attire. Their fault for not asking just where the hell this temple was. Four days of traveling and she was about to freeze her nips off. The only reason she couldn't sleep was because she too was aware of where they were. They were right in the middle of what was left of the Sound Village. Orochimaru was unlikely to be around but that didn't mean that there weren't undesirables about.

"I got an extra jacket, do you want it?" Hinata opened up her pack to retrieve the plain brown jacket. It was a spare she liked to carry around incase her normal jacket got ruined. She hated being cold and Ino looked close to freezing in her normal attire. Winter was upon them, they should have packed more wisely. Kyako said it would take another two days to reach the temple. They had been heading north for most of the way. They had stopped twice for their new sensei to help out some travelers. It gave them a brief glance to what their future held. One merchant had offered to pay them for their services but it had been declined. However, they were able to accept the offering of food and water.

"Thanks, I want a warm bed to sleep in." Ino shoved her arms inside and closed it tight. It would help to warm her body but she was sure there was an iceberg where her heart had been. She should have known better than to do what she'd done but as she packed she realized that she wanted to see him one more time. Just one more time, to take the image of him with her. Something to keep her content for the next three years. The plan hadn't been to speak to him or tell him where she was going. She should have done as Kakashi instructed and grabbed her shit and left. She had made it all the way to his house. His mother had caught her approaching while hanging out linen and told her that Shikamaru was home and to go ahead inside. She assumed he'd be in his room napping or reading, since he wasn't on the roof. If he were awake, she figured she'd just tell him she had a mission then leave. She had hoped she'd find him dozing, to get a last look before departing, without being forced to speak to him. What she had found was a cracked door and she had peaked inside to see what scenario she'd be playing out. Her mind hadn't planned out where she'd be heartbroken and she'd end up fleeing like Madara was on her tail. That wasn't the last image she wanted of him.

Ino bristled recalling that horrible scene as it rehashed in her mind. That bitch had been on top of the shadow-nin, probably squashing him with her weight too. Temari had been topless and leaning down to mash lips with a mouth that wouldn't even bother to give Ino a smile these days. What was going on had been clear, the two were getting into it. She was sure before she'd been ten minutes out of the village, the two had fucked. Now she'd constantly remember how he had chosen to bang the troll. She'd been better off reliving him just buying her a damn hat. "So did you tell anyone you were leaving?"

"No," Sakura poked at the fire with a fresh stick. She had thought about it as she packed but knew it was best to make a clean break. Naruto would just try to talk her out of it and Sasuke wouldn't have reacted either way. Not only did she not want the headache from Naruto's antics, she hadn't wanted to deal with the disappointment that always came with Sasuke's indifference.

"I told my mom and she understands. As long as I return often to visit, she is happy for me. She knows I wasn't happy helping with the shop and bored with the hospital work." Ino was shocked that Sakura hadn't went to say goodbye to Sasuke. Did it mean that Forehead was finally growing up? "Tsunade-sama promised to let them all know after we've been gone long enough. Besides, three years isn't that long, not really."

"You say that now, but I promise this will be the longest three years of your life." Kyako didn't want them thinking this was going to be easy or that they couldn't give it their all. If they wanted to be alive in three years, they would have to work hard.

"But it will be worth it." Hinata thought so. They would return as themselves but as different people. She wanted to make her father proud so he wouldn't regret the decision of supporting her. She folded her hands in her lap and stared into the flickering flames. "I'm hoping to find my path here. I don't want to be just another member of the Hyuuga clan or under my sister's shadow."

"I got a question," Sakura was a bit curious about training under a sage. "Our friend was trained by the Toad Sage and when he goes into sage mode, he has strange marking around his eyes like yours. I mean they aren't as pretty or flashy and his eyes change. He learned how to use nature chakra. Is your training any different?"

"Toad, blah." Perhaps she could share a bit with them, since they were set on going. Kyako wondered what to leave out and what not to. "Yes, I am in sage mode. Why? There is a very important reason as to why I am in this mode. I could release it but I don't desire to. First, you three will go through basic training. Healing, combat because we know there will be times when you must defend yourself and others. Once that is mastered to our standards, you will learn how to control nature chakra. Which is the sage mode your friend most likely uses. In that sage mode the user can use the chakra from the nature around it. Which is the reason why I have my sage markings, that of the swan. After you have mastered being able to remain in sage mode permanently without interruption, you will learn how to use pure chakra."

"Isn't that the same as nature chakra?" That was what Naruto had explained to her when Sakura had asked about it. Naruto was able to use the pure chakra from nature or something like that. It all sounded difficult to her and she never thought she'd get the chance to try mastering it. To be able to return as a sage, it would be a great feat.

"No, it isn't. That tree over there is part of nature, that stone that Ino has her ass on is part of nature and we are part of nature. Nature chakra comes from all of these things. A toad sage could not possibly hope to really tap into the power of pure chakra. Think of it this way, pure chakra is the purest, most shapeless form of chakra, it has no base or attachment. Then there is nature chakra, which is what is then found in all things created by nature. Then there is the chakra we humans rely on, a step down from what is found in nature. Only one sage in existence has been able to manipulate pure chakra. Some sages have deemed this form of chakra to be a myth. One in particular is the Great White Snake, he loathes the very idea of something so pure and intangible."

Were they getting in over their heads? Hinata wondered if she'd be able to master using nature chakra, it was said to be very difficult. There was a reason there wasn't many sages walking around. To be able to accomplish all this in a matter of three years, was it possible? "How can we manage that in just three years?"

Kyako shrugged and reached for her blanket. "Enough talk for now. Everything will be explained once we reach the temple. I suggest trying to get some sleep, we won't be stopping tomorrow night."

.

.

.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Sakura leaned over to catch her breath as the looming figure appeared before them. She had felt better when she'd been looking at nothing but a thick fog. Now that they were at the edge of the sea, she was ready to keep running until she reached sanity. What was there to understand? Where the hell had that mountain come from? There had been nothing there as they ran along the shoreline for more than two hours. Then suddenly they had been called to a halt to watch their sensei weave a bunch of hand signs. The seemingly fogged ocean had vanished and before them was a huge mountain and at the very top sat a massive structure. "How do we get up?"

"The stairs of course," Hinata pointed to the stairwell to the right of their position. It would be better than running straight up the mountain. She was sure Ino would agree if the kunoichi wasn't still in awe of the powerful illusion that was no doubt in place to keep this place safe from unwanted visitors.

"Actually, I think we'll take the elevator, if you girls don't mind being lazy." Kyako waited for them to cross over the borderline and reactivated the jutsu. This was the way they kept hidden from invaders and unwanted guests. No one would be able to find the place without knowing exactly where it was. If they did manage to enter the illusion, they had a long way to travel to reach the top. It gave them plenty of warning if someone unwanted did arrive.

"Awesome, where is the elevator?" Ino raced in the direction opposite of the stairs. She couldn't wait to get to the top and to check out the place. It was massive and there was even a huge tree at the very top. On the way, she snatched Hinata's hand so she wasn't alone. Finally, they were here and their training could begin. Now that they were here, she was getting more excited at learning something new. Would they return just as strong and talented as Naruto or Sasuke?

"Wait for us!" Sakura walked slowly beside the older woman. She wasn't in a hurry to start training. She prayed they'd allow them to rest and get some good food before it began. "Wait, I need to ask. What kind of food are you allowed to eat? I mean the sage that taught Naruto ate insects and such but this is different. Since you said the sage has certain ideals that go along with her teachings."

"You may eat what you want but there is one rule. You may not kill any animal, except with the intention of using it for sustenance. You can't kill an animal for sport or fun or because it is being annoying. Or I would have crushed that little pig your former sensei carries around. I, myself, love to eat fish. Never cared for pork." They were nearing the opening to the elevator, where the other two were waiting. "Don't be in such a hurry, Ino-chan. This will be your last moment of freedom for the next three years."

"Whatever, I want a bath and something to eat." Ino crossed her arms and wondered how to get this damn door open. She had pushed the button but nothing had happened. Did one need to punch the contraption? The sooner they began training, the sooner they'd get done.

"With your demanding attitude, it is no wonder Shika chose Temari." Sakura waited patiently for the stone door to be opened by the use of another jutsu. Instead of a dank cave, it was an actual hallway that was lit with lights. There was a sigh as they all entered the mountain. The slamming of the rock had an eerie feeling to it. Like it was forever severing her connection to Konaha and also to her old life.

"Don't make me regret confiding in you, Forehead." Ino knew her personality was one of the reasons Shika would never fall for her. Whatever, if she couldn't have his love freely, she didn't want it. Not like she had to spend the rest of her life moping over the loss. She had simply told her friends why she was so depressed when they left the village. They had agreed that seeing the man you want being topped by a beast would depress anyone. "Or I'll push you off the elevator."

"Not possible, I hope none of you have cloisterphobia or this is going to be a long ride." They reached the end of the hallway and she pointed for them to step inside the small room. "I've already alerted them to our presence so get on before you get left behind."

All three hopped onto the wooden floor and looked around. There were no ropes or means of lifting the contraption. Sakura looked up but could see only a spot of blue above. She had been expecting to use some form of pulley or crank to get to the top. "How are we going to get up?"

"Whoa!" Ino was totally unprepared for the sudden jerk or the speed in which the floor shot upwards. The thump to her rear was barely heard with the whizzing of air around them. They were rushing towards the opening at an alarming pace. This was a lot better than having to walk the stairs, as long as they didn't get thrown once they exited the mountain.

"A wood user?" Sakura leaned down to touch the floor, it was definitely wood and being manipulated. Only those that were descendants from the first hokage should be able to use wood. It was more than possible that there was someone from that bloodline on the mountain. Even the first hokage had been born from parents and so forth. It was possible, she just never thought to see it here. It was definitely useful in this situation, it beat walking.

In less than a minute, they cleared the exit and came to a sudden stop at the top. Hinata immediately took in the surroundings. They came to in spacious grounds, in front of the main entrance to the temple. Behind them was an archway, the top of the staircase. Standing ten feet away was a single female. She was wearing all white as well but her clothing wasn't as confining as Kyako's. This one was showing all legs and some midriff, nothing modest about it. There were no words spoken and the woman bowed before leaving. "Is something wrong?"

"No, you three are officially in isolation. From this point on, until you finish your training, the only contact you will have will be with me and your new sensei. Follow me."

"But I thought you were going to be our new sensei." Sakura fell in step as well, taking in the scenery as they went. The temple was a grand sight and it was hard to take it all in while being taken away. The first room contained a large shrine and it was empty. They were led off into a hallway away from the shrine.

"I am but I'm not. Majority of your physical training will be done by another. During your brief lessons with me, you will learn more about our purpose and mission. That is what I will teach you." Kyako would be there for them every morning but that was all. "Before you meet your new sensei and are given further answers, you must first bathe. Our temple is sacred and you three smell. Go inside and get to washing, I'll be back shortly with some fresh clothes. Don't bother putting anything you brought with you back on."

"Not even our panties?" Ino hoped they didn't issue those large, granny panties. They were ushered inside the bathhouse and the door closed behind them. They were left alone in a small but useable room. They did need to bathe and they had agreed to this. Sakura was already yanking off her shoes and walking towards the steaming water. There weren't any towels to cover themselves up while bathing. "Just don't get jealous once I'm naked, Forehead."

"I'll promise not to get jealous of you if you don't keel over in envy because of Hinata." They all knew that the Hyuuga had the best body out of all of them. Sakura was over it, she was content with what she had. She didn't need large breasts or a perfectly round ass. With no towels they had to go commando in the bath. Figures, the temple was all about being pure and being ashamed of your body wasn't something they should be. In some cultures, your body was your temple. "Last one in loves Sai."

Hinata took her time disrobing and stepping into the water. It stung her flesh but she managed to sit down without complaining. This was meant to get them clean and destroy any outside germs. What she needed to do was wash her hair before they started to train. Would they be given time to eat and sleep before they began? Would they be allowed to meet this Hylan? "Do you think anyone will be upset that we left?"

"Who knows if anyone will be upset, except Naruto." Sakura reached for a bland smelling bar of soap. There was a bottle but she assumed that was for their hair. Kakashi knew where she had gone and would handle making the others understand. He had backed her decision and that was all that mattered. "Do you think the others will notice you're gone, Hinata?"

"Maybe Shino-kun." That would be all. Naruto had stopped paying attention to her again once things had ended between them. Once more his attention had gone back to Sakura. Then there was Kiba, someone else that didn't have time for her. He was always training alone and would always act strange when she went to visit. It was like he really didn't want her around but was too polite to say so. All he seemed concerned about was getting stronger and better, she always thought he was perfect the way he was. When she had told him so, all he would argue was that it still wasn't enough. Enough for what? She would probably never figure that part out. "What about you?"

"Me?" Ino stopped in the process of pooling out the red liquid onto her palm. Was she asking about her former teammates? Would they really notice her absence? "Choji might miss me a bit once he realizes that he no longer has someone to eat barbeque with him on Tuesday. Since he has slimmed down, he's been a bit occupied with girls. The same for Shikamaru, since I told you all about that. I wouldn't be shocked that he hasn't noticed that I'm no longer in the village. His mother probably told him I stopped by but he won't think anything of it. I'm sure he'll just shrug and go back to banging the beast."

"You shouldn't call her names." Sakura reached over to help Hinata undo the long braid. This was the reason she kept her hair short. The length reached all the way to the kunoichi's bottom and had to be a pain to comb through daily. "She has her good qualities and he seems to really like her."

"Don't rub it in, Forehead." She was fully aware of the fact that the twit had some good qualities, many herself were lacking. It was these things that had ensured that Shikamaru would fall for the other female and not her. She really didn't hate Temari, she just hated the fact that Shikamaru didn't want her. "Like you won't dislike whomever Sasuke ends up with. Or do you think that he is going to mourn your absence and wait for your return like a besotted fool? Trust me, he'll have had plenty of lovers by then and most likely be on the way to repopulating his clan."

Sakura knew this, she just didn't want to think about it. She had a good feeling that Sasuke wasn't a virgin any longer. Not with the coy looks that ugly redheaded bitch kept giving him. There was a good chance he had slept with that one when they had been traveling together. There would be no reason for him to wait on her return. There hadn't been anything between them before she had departed.

"Less talking, more scrubbing." Kyako slid the door shut behind her. There was much to cover and then they could rest up. "Here are your new clothing. You will wear what is issued at all times since you are all in training. No complaints, they are designed for the training, not for fashion. As soon as you three are done, I'll take you to get something to eat and to discuss a few things."

.

.

.

The food was rather bland but Sakura was so hungry she didn't mind much. The plates had been placed in front of them with a meager amount of food and told to eat. They had already been given a scroll to form a blood pact with the swan clan. It would nullify the one she'd had already but the slugs were more Tsunade's thing than her own. It had been useful but she didn't want to completely copy her old sensei. Kyako was coming back to the table with a pitcher of fresh water.

"Take your time eating, while I go over a few rules. Later, each of you will be given something to read. A scripture written by Hylan, you are to imprint it into memory. It contains our laws and our sworn duties as disciples of Hylan. Now, there are a few rules I will stress." She made sure to look at the pink haired kunoichi when addressing this offense. "From now on you are not allowed to mutilate your body. This includes nails, piercing, and definitely cutting your hair. No scarring intentionally. Something done by another or in an accident are things that are beyond our control but you shall treat your body with respect. Ino-chan, you'll have to remove those earrings. You may keep them on your person but they are not to be worn again."

"I can't cut my hair?" What the hell? Sakura watched the blonde reach up and remove the gifts the team had once been given by her former sensei. Was she really okay with that? Asuma-sensei had given them to her. She loved herself, she just didn't love having long hair for someone else to pull on during a fight.

"Alright, our most important rule is that you are to help everyone. If the person is in need, they fall into this category, it doesn't matter if you agree or not. He can be the biggest asshole alive but you will assist him, clear?" Once all had nodded, she continued. "The one thing that will get you exiled and your pact dissolved is if you ever take a human life. Or that of an animal that you do not have the intention of using for food. To do so is disrespectful and will not be tolerated."

"But what if we are helping someone in need and it is against another person that is out to kill them? Sometimes asking nicely doesn't work." Ino was all for trying to spare lives but some people needed to be taken out. Someone like that Kakazu or that Hidan. Both had their own reasons for loving to kill and neither would have stopped their slaying because they were asked politely.

"Our law still stands but as for your concern in a situation like that, there is something to do but that topic is best left for another time. We will discuss it again after you have mastered your training." Kyako saw that Hinata looked unsure, "Is there something you wish to ask?"

"Um, I..I wa...was wondering about something." Hinata wasn't sure how to ask. She knew that everyone here was female and the religion was all about helping others and spreading goodness. Was it the same as taking the veil or becoming a monk? "If we continue, does it mean we have to remain virgins? I me...mean we would be.. be traveling and what if we met someone."

"Hah! I asked the same when I joined. There was this hot little number I couldn't wait to return to. He had promised to spend time with me but he was on a mission when I was given the offer. To answer your question, it doesn't matter." Kyako wouldn't regale them of the many exploits she'd experienced over the years. "Purity of the heart isn't the same as the body. Being a virgin doesn't give you a good soul. What matters is your wish to assist others. Giving love comes in many forms. We are all human and it is in our nature to seek out the comfort of others and to one day reproduce. I'd hold off on the reproducing though. While you are allowed to return to the temple at any time, your spouse or offspring may not. This is a sacred place and only those that follow our ways may enter."

"Shocking Hinata, you were concerned about having sex." Ino had been curious as well but since she wouldn't be with the one she wanted, what was the point in worrying about it? What she wanted to ask was even if they weren't allowed to kill someone, could they just maim them and be forgiven?

"I was curious." It was Hinata's hope to still one day to find love. Was that wrong? If she would be spreading it to others, she just wanted some for herself. Not much, just one person to love her. She wasn't looking to put notches on her headband.

"If you three are ready, follow me to where you'll be spending the next three years of your life."

They could still be with a man. Sakura swallowed the lump that formed in her throat at the thought. She was relieved because a part of her was hoping that after some time, she might have a chance. Perhaps after Sasuke had healed and was ready to accept love.

"We are spending our next three years in this cramped little room?" Ino stepped through the opened doorway to stare at the meager place. There was a tiny bath in the corner, the three of them would be lucky to fit inside at the same time. There was a small table and a fridge in the other corner. Where were the beds? "What is behind the curtain?"

"The pot and that door over there is where you'll be doing your training." The voice was new and high pitched. Wobbling inside was a white swan that was wearing a purple vest. "Pleasure, the name is Rena and starting in the morning I'll be your new sensei."

"Good to see you again, Rena-sama. I was just about to inform them of their schedule starting in the morning." Kyako bowed and pointed to the door. "That is the sealed training room that only myself or Rena-sama may open. Inside is a jutstu created specifically by the great swan sage which will allow us to make the most of your time. Normally, it would take you close to fifty years to master this training. Inside the jutsu completely stops time in that space. While inside you will not age. However, you may retain any knowledge and experience you gain within. Understand, time will stop completely once we enter. So if I were to step inside and remain a total of sixteen hours and then step back out here. Only a second would have passed since you saw me."

"Confusing but how are we to train in there? We aren't going to do all of our training inside there are we?" Ino wasn't sure if that was natural and would it have any side effects? "Where do we eat and sleep?"

"Most of it will be done there. Since time does not flow you will experience hunger in a different way. You won't get hungry as often and there is a fridge inside with food and water. Listen carefully, every day will go as follows. You will wake at exactly five a.m., you will spend the hour out here to bath and eat. From six to nine a.m. you will devote yourself to prayer. When you are done you will enter the room for your first lesson of the day. Inside the chamber you will train for eight hours and then be allowed to rest for eight. Once you have rested, you will step outside and spend an hour of actual time bathing and eating again. The cycle will continue, the only true break in this routine is between six and nine in the morning. In total you will receive one hundred and sixty hours of training in each day. Rena-sama will be the one training you inside while I will be the one to remain outside."

"Doesn't that mean you will constantly be spending every hour with us? Won't we be spending an hour bathing and eating in this room with you? We'd step inside the training room but only a second will have passed for you, you'd be constantly seeing us after each training session. When will you sleep?" Sakura was trying to make sense of it all. That was a lot of training time and if they weren't prepared for it, it could be too much for them.

"True, for the next three years I will be spending all of my free time looking after you three. Don't worry about me, while you are in this room bathing or eating, I will be leaving to tend to my own needs. As for when I'll sleep. At some point during your actual day, I will slip inside with you and rest. That way I will have the energy to return and continue. So during one of your twenty daily lessons, I will be with you." Kyako wasn't worried about having time for herself. Throughout the normal day she would bring in more food and whatever supplies they would need.

Sakura did the calculations in her head. "If we got in that many in a day, then times that by number of days in a year. That is fifty-six thousand, nine hundred and sixty hours of training a year. That is also over seven thousand baths and times we'll be eating."

"Don't worry yourself about it and just focus on the training. With luck and determination it will take less than three years to complete the training." Rena jumped onto the table and examined each one closely. The dark hair one had the calmest chakra, the blonde had the most violent and the one with the forehead had the most. She had never trained more than one pupil at a time, this would be interesting at the very least. "Finish up and you are to rest in here tonight. After the morning prayer, we will begin."

Please review for me.


End file.
